Off Limits
by JungleBunny33
Summary: Story is set in present day where the blackout never took place. Charlie is a medical student currently staying with Miles.


**Off Limits **

**Background**

Charlie is a medical student enrolled in an education program with the US military. Charlie's training and education involves her training whilst serving and therefore she is deployed on active tours.

Charlie must serve three years of her training in the field. After serving two years an incident sees Charlie deployed back on US soil to serve the remainder of her final year in the military hospital in Chicago.

**Chapter 1.**

"Breathe Charlie… 1, 2, 3" Miles had entered the room to find Charlie in a deep daze and shaking slightly.

She had been staying with him since she got back. His young niece had left him two years ago and she hadn't returned. The young woman who stood in his kitchen staring into space was a ghostly younger version of himself. He hadn't wanted the military for Charlie and he blamed himself for this path she was now on. He knew she didn't sleep because he heard her screams most nights. He was so conditioned to them now that some nights he barely woke up to her anymore.

"You are going to be fine" he soothed.

God he worried about her.

"Say, I forgot to mention earlier but I have this afternoon free if you want to meet for lunch or dinner? If you have a bad morning we could just make it drinks?

Charlie responded "Miles, please stop worrying. It's not the first day of school. I am a big girl." She turned and rolled her eyes at him. For a brief moment he saw the old Charlie.

"Ok kid. If you find the time then give me a call. I will be at Paddy's from 7pm so you know where to find me if you need me."

Charlie exhaled and whispered "I hope I don't need you".

Charlie had been staying with Miles since she got back and she was thankful for the company and space he provided. She knew it wasn't permanent and that upset her. Miles only had the room because his roommate Bass was away on some kind of secret mission. It probably wasn't that interesting but because Miles hadn't divulged details Charlie had allowed her imagination to wander. Her imagination was far more interesting than her current life so secret mission it was. Charlie hadn't met Bass. She vaguely remembered a Christmas or Birthday years ago but his face didn't come to memory.

The hospital on base was quiet. Most of Charlie's morning passed without seeing anyone. When she first came to this hospital when she was fresh out of college she had been hazed something rotten. The senior staff were always playing tricks on the students. She was dreading something happening today but she was on her own to see patients. The patients on base were really straight forward. The odd ear infection, water infection, a few stomach bugs and one mystery pregnancy. God the next year was going to be slow if today was setting the pace.

She needed to unwind. Hell she needed a new life.

Her phone buzzed. A text from Miles 'DRINKES… PADDY'S…7PM? DON'T MAKE ME COME AND GET YOU!"

She needed a drink and drinking in public is much better than drinking at home. She took out her phone and responded "7PM. DON'T YOU DARE BE LATE".

xxxxxxxxxx

Paddy's was a small but lively bar just off base. It was popular with military and civilians in equal measure. The atmosphere was always great no matter what time of day you arrived. The only issue tonight was Charlie just wasn't in the mood. The bar was full of people. Charlie stood at the door and scanned the room to see if Miles was already there. She couldn't see him, she was five minutes late, he should be here. She decided to head to the bar and get a drink. She danced and ducked her way through the crowd till she reached the bar. Ordered her drink and started to relax. She took a sip of her drink and allowed the alcohol to slowly flow through her body. Charlie Closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled.

" Has your day been that bad?"

Charlie's moment of peace shattered. She peaked at the owner of the voice from under her eye lashes.

She could see that he was lazily leaning against the bar, his body language giving the illusion that he had not a single care in the world. He held himself confidently and it was painfully obvious that the way he was looking at her now and campaigning for her attention this line had worked a thousand times on many women. She was so far from being interested in this guy and his type that she went back to her drink and ignored that he had addressed her.

She scanned the room for Miles. "So, I'm guessing you are more of the brood in silence, don't like to socialise type. I wonder… if I asked to buy you a drink would you speak to me then."

Charlie was aware that she was being rude but she just simply did not want to provide this guy with any hope that she was remotely interested. She turned to look at him face on. Wow! He was gorgeous and cocky and looking at her with a stupid goofy grin like he had just achieved some personal goal he had set himself. Damn it! She was the personal goal! "Look mister, I am here to meet someone so maybe if you try that other blonde over there you may get the reception you were hoping for." His grin just got wider and he stood up straight, flashing Charlie an award winning smile that despite her mood she couldn't help but return.

"Well at least you can speak. The problem is, if I leave you now without knowing your name I will forever think and wonder about the beautiful blonde that I passed by and that refused to let me buy her a drink." As he spoke he had rested his hands over his heart to mimic that if she were to turn him down he will heartbroken and mortally wounded.

He was playing the wounded solider routine to a tee. God this guy was nothing if not entertaining. She allowed her eyes to wander along him; he was wearing standard military attire but not dress uniform. She could tell he was from the base. Charlie had taken her over coat and name badge off before entering the bar so he would assume she was a civilian. Where was Miles?

"If I let you buy me a drink will you promise to leave me alone to wait for my friend in peace?"

He leaned in closer, looked into her eyes "if I buy you a drink I promise you, you will not want me to leave you alone" he said.

The distance between them was so close and the pressure of his gaze made a slight blush creep up her body. In that small moment everyone else in the busy bar ceased to exist. Charlie felt naked under his stare and it stirred something in her that she had forgotten she was capable of feeling. How had she gone from being slightly pissed off at this guy to now feeling pissed off at herself for feeling like this because of this guy! She was in danger and she needed space and distance from him and his body. She needed to regain control and put him back in his box so to speak. "I bet you say that to all the girls" she joked and mimicked his earlier wounded soldier routine.

He started to laugh sliding himself closer at the same time. Their arms were now touching; he leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, so close that Charlie could feel the words as his breath touched her skin. "Is it working for you?"

Charlie's entire body was reacting. She felt hot and there was a tingle radiating through her. She had never been approached like this before and she was starting to kick herself for enjoying it. She looked up into his eyes.

WHAM! Charlie was pushed against the bar as someone through an arm over her and squeezed themselves into her. It wasn't until she had a chance to escape that she realised it was Miles. However Miles wasn't looking at Charlie or acknowledging she was there. He was bear hugging the guy who had just been coming on to her! What the hell was going on? She stepped closer to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe you are here, I thought you would be gone for at least another 6 months! How come you are back?" Miles and her admirer were chatting back and forth like they had known each other for years. Charlie was just about to interrupt when she heard Miles say "You remember Charlie right, my Niece" Charlie felt her face grow hot as the attention quickly turned to her. The guy she had just been contemplating giving her number to had a look to him like he had just been drenched with an ice bath. He no longer looked at her with hunger or the promise of sex in his eyes. He was extending his hand towards her.

"Hello Charlotte it's nice to meet you. I'm Bass. "


End file.
